


Vid!  Supernatural - Gimme Shelter remix

by luminosity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wasn't Season Two Awesome!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid!  Supernatural - Gimme Shelter remix

I've been thinking a lot about what I was going to say about this vid. I could explain it, I guess. It's a vanity vid! It's my announcement that I'm not depressed anymore! It's my small contribution to the summertime hiatus. Bottom line is the subtitle: "Wasn't Season Two Awesome!?"

That's all it is.

Right. Yeah. And I opine and prognosticate and if you see it, you win. If it all happens, *I* win. We all win! 

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download, please email me. Thank you.

Thanks always to my intrepid beta [](http://elynross.livejournal.com/profile)[**elynross**](http://elynross.livejournal.com/)  . I drove her crazy with this vid, and I'm not sorry. Not one bit. Also thanks to My Own Personal Merry Band of Miscreants. You know who you are. Encourage. Exhort. Admonish. And many thanks to [](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/profile)[**way2busymom**](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/)  for linking me to [streetlab](http://www.streetlab.net/site.htm). I love everything up there and want to vid everything they do.

Comments are always appreciated, and criticism is always welcome.

**Oh yeah. Turn it _ **up**_. :)  
**


End file.
